


Animal Noises

by logiewankenobi



Series: Family Dynamics [2]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Daddy!Kendall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos likes it when Kendall makes animal noises. He can sit for hours just listening to Kendall make the noises over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Noises

Carlos likes it when Kendall makes animal noises. He can sit for hours just listening to Kendall make the noises over and over again. It mostly has to deal with the fact that Carlos wasn't allowed to have a pet growing up because he had so many siblings and his parents didn't think him responsible enough.

And with Kendall he can get any animal he wants.

"DO A KITTY CAT!"

Kendall still has his eyes on the tv, watching the high lights from the hockey game of the night before, "Merow!"

Carlos claps his hands together at the perfection of the imitation, "Okay, okay! Donkey!"

At this one Kendall gives him a look before turning his eyes back to the tv, "He-haw!"

It's been about twenty minutes of this and the blonde is pretty sure that Carlos is actually wheezing he's laughing so hard. It's weird.

"Okay, okay! A doggie! Do a dog!"

Kendall is tired of making noises.

"Woof…"

"…that's not right…"

"…arf…"

"Now you're just messing around…"

"Ruff!"

Carlos playfully shoves him, "Do it right!" He sounds close to whining and Kendall can't help but grin, "Fine, want to hear a Chihuahua?" Carlos nods eagerly.

"Punt…AROU!"

Carlos face fell, "…that's mean! You picked the puppy!"

Kendall bursts out laughing for the first time in twenty minutes, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! ARU!" He howls loudly, knowing that in the next room Logan is probably trying to do homework and will probably run out to see what's going on and James is still in the bathroom and will yell at everyone to keep it down as he finishes gussying himself up in the mirror.

Carlos grins, "That's better! Now…do a llama!"

"What? No, I'm not going do a llama!"

"But…I want to hear a llama…"

"No."

"But dad…"

"No llamas."

"But…but…but…"

"Oh for the love of…fine!"


End file.
